A vehicle dedicated communications device (such as, e.g., a telematics unit) may be used as a suitable communications link between a call center or another party and a subscriber vehicle. The telematics unit may, for example, be used to request particular services from the call center, to send requested data to the call center, and/or the like. In some cases, the telematics unit may also be used to communicate with other telematics-equipped subscriber vehicles or other telecommunication devices.